fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matilda Legarth-The out of this world adrenaline junkie.
Name: Matilda Legarth, Galactic Daredevil: A member of the Eldrid, Matilda loved to perform wild and dangerous stunts like riding comets into the upper atmospheres of planets during a meteor shower. She is notorious for cheating death on many an occasion and has gained enough notoriety that she is called the Star Surfer. Now that the Varelsi have darkened all of the stars except for Solus, she has joined the Battleborn as her last chance to satisfy her lust for adrenaline fueled, suicidal, athletic highs. Health: 920 Health Regen: +7/14 per second. Role: Attacker/Mobile/Skirmisher/Easy Weapon: Kinetic Boots and Gauntlets: Allows you to fire bursts of lighting or to charge up to fire a lightning bolt which chains to an additional enemy dealing 50% less damage. Ability 1: Propeller Blitz: Increases movement speed by 50% for 8 seconds and causes enemies in melee range of you to take 65 damage per second for the duration of the ability. Ability 2: Meteor Slam: Launch into the air and deal an initial 105 damage to people near you. Second part of the attack you have 3 seconds to select an impact point. Any enemies in the impact point take 302 damage. Matilda gets increased health regeneration for 5 seconds afterwards. Ultimate: Star Surfer: Deploys your hover board giving you a 100% increase to all movement speeds for as long as the ability is activated. While activated, you can’t use your other skills and are limited to dealing only single target lightning attacks and melee attacks. Talent: Adrenaline Junkie: Matilda regenerates health the faster she moves. Base movement speed: +7 health per second. Sprint speed: +14 per second. Augmentation Paths: Thrill Seeker and Grease Lightning Thrill Seeker Level 1: Reduces charge time of chain lightning attack based on how close you are to an enemy: Up to 40% reduced charge time. Level 2: You continue to regenerate health past your maximum as additional health. Up to 50% of your maximum health. Level 3: Slightly increases the attack range of Propeller Blitz while active. 10% increased range. Level 4: Your chain lightning charge ability is replaced with a pulse lightning ability, a short range blast which damages all enemies in its radius for 133 damage. There is a 5 second cooldown between uses. Level 5: Increases the window of time you have before Meteor Slam automatically fires by 2 seconds. Level 6: Increases the amount of health you can regenerate past your maximum by an additional 50%. Level 7: Propeller Blitz slows enemies who get hit briefly. 2 second slow duration. Level 8: Enemies damaged by your pulse lightning have their ability cooldowns increased by 2 seconds per blast. Level 9: Increases Meteor Slam’s impact radius. +50% impact range. Level 10: Every time you melee or use your lightning attacks while Star Surfer is activated you do a three sixty degree spin which has a chance to reflect incoming enemy base damage. +50% damage reflection. Grease Lightning Level 1: Allows for an additional enemy to be hit by the chain lightning. Level 2: For the duration of Propeller Blitz you deal lightning damage to enemies outside of melee range. 35 damage per second. Level 3: Meteor Slam now blinds enemies who get hit. +2 second blind duration. Level 4: Chain lightning now chains to friendlies, but a portion of their health or shields are restored. +5% health or shield restored. Level 5: Increases base health regeneration. +2 health regeneration per second. Level 6: When Propeller Blitz expires, you and nearby friendlies gain an increase to ability cooldown for a few seconds. +5% to ability cooldown for 4 seconds. Level 7: Increases lightning damage done to shields. +30% damage to enemy shields. Level 8: Meteor Slam leaves behind a lightning storm at the impact sight which persists for 5 seconds. +54 damage per second. Level 9: Extends the duration of Propeller Blitz. +3 seconds to duration. Level 10: Meteor Slam and Propeller Blitz can be used while Star Surfer is active but they deal reduced damage. 40% damage reduction to skill damage.